


I Know We Only Met But...

by louisniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets his (gay) college roommate, who's very enthusiastic, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know We Only Met But...

**Author's Note:**

> title is part of a lyric from lwwy if u cant tell

“Mum, I’ll be fine, you can go now,” he said, unwrapping his arms from around his mother, who was still holding on to him firmly. “Muuuum,” he whined.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” she said, sniffling. “It’s just like Gemma all over.”

“I’ll be _fine_ ,” he said, pushing her out the door. “See you at Thanksgiving.”

And so she turned and left her son in the doorway of his new dorm room, all the way in London. _Too far_ , if you asked his mother.

“God,” he whispered to himself, “You’d think I was five years old.”

“You’re not then? Shocking, you’re built like one,” said a higher voice. He turned and saw maybe the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

The boy standing in the doorway with a single bag in his hand— clearly his roommate— was _very_ , by a straight-kid’s standards, _hot._

He was wearing a maroon beanie that flattened his brown fringe against his forehead, and just from looking at the not-smiling boy, that, when he did smile, he got little crow’s feet by his eyes and he had a brilliant smile. He was wearing a THE KILLERS t-shirt and dark skinny, _very_ skinny jeans, quite like the ones he was wearing. Maybe they were tight on the other boy because when he walked in Harry saw how fucking _huge_ his ass was. The boy had his right ear pierced and an array of tattoos: a large bird, a cup of tea, ‘oops!’, a stick figure on a skateboard, what looked like a piece of cake, and, peeking out from his shirt, looked like the word, “what”. And when he kicked off his shoes and almost _too_ comfortably slid off his jeans and changed into pajama bottoms instead, Harry caught a glimpse of “the” on his right shin and “rogue” on his left.

Needless to say, he was hot.

“I’m Louis, you’re a freshman, I’m a junior, and you should bloody know that if you rat on my drinking and drugs your life will be fucking miserable,” he said, throwing his things all over his bed, and throwing Harry a smile. “But that’s my bad side. Don’t get on it.”

Bossy. “I’m Harry,” he said, looking awkwardly at the ground as he took off his shirt and he saw in full what the tattoo really said: It is what it is. “I like your tattoos.”

Louis snorted. “Thanks. If you want one, I’ll gladly give you one,” he said as he took an actual tattoo needle out of his bag and threw it into his open bedside drawer, along with several bottles of lube and three or four boxes of condoms.

“What’re those for?” asked Harry, nodding to the new contents of the drawer.

“What does it look like they’re for? A puppet show?”

Harry felt dumb. It was just a _question_.

Louis saw the hurt on the younger boys’ face. “Sorry. So used to Nick being my roommate and he takes the awful sarcasm so lightly… Sorry,” he said. He was a very touchy person, because he hugged Harry and then went about his business. “So, Freshman Harry… Freshie… Anything I need to know about you?”

He watched Louis sit down on his bed and begin to untie the knots on the few shoes he’d packed. “Like what?”

“Like… I’ll start. No girls in our room, _ever_ ,” he said. “I mean, when I’m here, especially if you’re dating. I can’t _stand_ to be so close to a girl while you’re clawing at her pussy,” he said. “Sorry if you hate that word, I think it’s fucking hilarious.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s fine. Uh, I don’t really have anything.”

“You’ve got to have something. Worst habit?”

“Not wearing clothes,” said Harry.

Louis snorted again. “That’s not a bad habit,” said Louis. “That’s a fucking blessing.”

“To who?”

“To me, because, another thing, if you didn’t pick up on it, maybe the lube helped a little,” he got off of his bed and moved his face close to Harry’s, “I don’t like girls.”

Harry normally would’ve been taken aback by the sudden realization that he’d be living with someone who probably had a little tingle in his pants for him, but he really didn’t seem to mind. “I hope you’re a good top, because you’re not finishing your freshman year without us fucking at least once.”

“Good top?”

“Your dick goes in my hole,” he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Which really, it probably was.

Harry, who was straight, and would’ve loved to stay that way, would’ve normally been so uncomfortable in this situation… but he was so _hot_.

“I know we just met but…” Louis’ eyes flickered to his drawer, “I’d quite like to find out now.”

“You’ve got to be bloody joking.”

“I’m not joking,” he said.

Harry shifted uncomfortably on his bed and Louis pulled his feet into his body and sat criss-cross-apple-sauce. “If you really want…”

Louis was sitting next to him in his bad faster than he thought possible, and, _now_ he was getting uncomfortable. He’d just met him and he was going to… Fuck it.

He laid down backwards and pulled Louis on top of him, taking off his beanie with one hand and tugging on the bottom of his shirt with the other, and all the while their lips clashed together and tongues danced with each other.

It wasn’t long before both of their shirts were off and Louis was trailing kisses down Harry’s exposed torso, sucking on his neck and nipples (“Why are there four of them? That’s fucking weird.”) and abs that weren’t really there but sometimes Harry drew them in with a magic marker to feel, well, cool.

“Can I suck you?” asked Louis, pausing at the waistband of his jeans. Harry nodded and writhed a little when Louis unbuttoned them with his hands but pulled them down with his teeth, and then mouthed at his hard cock through his boxers.

“Shit,” Harry breathed. Before he knew it his length was in Louis’ mouth and he felt oh-so-good and Jesus fucking Christ it was the best he’d ever felt, best blow-job he’d ever gotten, considering he’d never gotten one, and was a virgin (something Louis had guessed when he had first been giving him a hand job and watched Harry writhe in pleasure. “Are you a virgin?” he had asked. Harry nodded and Louis chuckled).

“I’ll ride you to make it easier,” said Louis, coming up for breath after a good five minutes of having Harry’s penis in his mouth. He took off his pants and let himself spring free (damn, he was fucking _huge_ ) and sat himself down on Harry’s chest. “Ready?” Harry nodded.

Louis shifted back a little bit and eased himself onto Harry’s cock. “God,” he squeaked, “You’re the biggest I’ve been with.”

“How many have you been with?” he asked, his voice catching with the pleasure that rippled through his body when Louis set a sharp, quick pace.

“Two; my friend Niall, who’s seven inches, and my friend— ah God right there— my friend Liam, who’s ten.”

“I’m only nine,” he said, pushing his hair back and trying to let his underarms air out since they were beginning to sweat.

“But you’re thicker which makes you feel— fuck,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning back a little so Harry felt a little funny sensation run through him, probably because Louis was clenching around him. “Feel that? You’re hitting my prostate,” he said through clenched teeth.

Harry didn’t last very long, he shoved Louis off of him and started to jerk himself off, but Louis stopped him for a moment and made him stand on the bed, and he put his open mouth under Harry’s cock, and told him to keep going, and Harry hadn’t ever seen anything so hot when his cum shot out onto Louis’ face and into his mouth and watching him smile and kitten-lick his tip afterward was just extremely rewarding.

And then Louis was sitting on his chest and his hand was moving so fast Harry barely had time to prepare himself when his liquids shot out onto his face and chest and into his mouth, he didn’t want to swallow but he felt like he had to.

Louis slid off of him and immediately put his maroon beanie back on his head, as if he felt naked without it.

“This is going to be a _great_ school year,” said Louis.


End file.
